Survivor Grey's Anatomy!
by Aofie
Summary: If the characters of Grey's Anatomy were on Survivor who would win? Would it be Meredith, Izzie or Addison? Or maybe Derek or Burke? Please read and review to find out! Story will be posted in four parts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this pretty much started when my best friend and I decided that it would be funny if we put the cast of Grey's Anatomy on Survivor… So we started emailing each other back and forth and this is what we came up with. **

**It starts off very brief, but as we got more into it the sections become longer and longer… we just had so much fun! The two tribes are named after us- Our last names actually! We were each in control of a tribe (until the merge anyway… then we just took it in turns). **

**Oh and by the way, it's so not meant to be serious.**

'_Outwit, Outlast, Outplay.'_

Jeff Probst introduces the game. this season of Survivor is set in Indonesia and will be the most difficult of all so far...

the tribes are as follows- The Marshalls which consists of Cristina, Callie, Addy, Olivia, Derek, Alex, Finn, and Denny.

And the Jurds which consists of Meredith, Mark, Chief, Sydney, Bailey, Burke, George, and Izzie.

Each tribe has been dropped off a few miles from shore and must paddle to the beach, and then follow a map with instructions on how to find their camp.

The Jurds get of to a great start as they all pull together to paddle their way to the beach... However once they get there things are not so easy and an argument breaks out between Burke and Mark over which way to go. It turns out that most people agree with Burke which makes Mark sulk all the way to their camp.

The Marshall's get off to a terrible start as their raft starts to sink. However, the boys save the day by swimming all the way to the beach leaving the girls to paddle but stay relatively dry. Once on land both Derek and Cristina seem to want to take charge of the group, but luckily they appear to be on the same wave length, for now. Without so much as an argument they get the tribe to their camp with relative ease.

The Jurd tribe settles in quite nicely but some members (Mark and Meredith) can't help but make fun of the Chief's wheely suitcase. Mark strongly suspects that he is a bit of a weakling, and not the sort who should be playing survivor.

At the Immunity challenge his suspicions are confirmed as the Chief can't keep up with the rest of the tribe causing them to lose... Mark and Burke in particular are very angry about this and even the girls seem quite pissed off. 

Surprise surprise the first person voted out that night is the Chief in a seven to one vote (the Chief voted for Mark).

The Marshalls lose the next immunity challenge after losing the reward challenge as well. In both instances it was Olivia who let them down. It turns out this Beauty Therapist from Texas doesn't like to creepy crawlies or heights and unfortunately for her team freaked out when confronted by both.

Olivia is the first person voted out of the Marshall tribe and appeared to be quite relieved when the names were read out. Olivia voted for Alex because he rejected her when she put the moves on him...

In the Jurd Tribe Meredith Bailey and Mark have formed an alliance, and Izzie and George have formed an alliance…

The tribe is feeling very cocky as they have won the last two challenges in a row, and when they win the next reward challenge as well (blankets and a tarp) they believe that they are unstoppable. However they quickly discover that this is not the case when they are trounced by the Marshalls at the immunity challenge. 

When they arrive back at camp things start to get a bit bitchy as Mark wants to get rid of Burke because he sees him as a threat… and Izzie wants to ditch Sydney because she is just so annoying.

At Tribal council Burke votes for Sydney cause he can't stand her either.. and Sydney being an idiot votes for Meredith cause she knows Mer isn't in danger of going. This leaves a tie... and when they have to vote again Mer votes for Sydney because she is pissed at her!

The third person voted off is Sydney.

After the Marshall tribe loses the next immunity challenge all the contestants start scrambling trying to work out who will vote for whom. Addy and Callie have decided to form an alliance because they believe that they are the only sane chicks out here. Meanwhile, Cristina, Derek and Alex are all trying to be head honcho that they finally decide they should stop fighting and just vote together and then they can fight it out at the end.

However, no one needs to vote as while Denny is collecting firewood he has another heart attack and is rushed to hospital.

Making him the 4th person out.

The Jurds are sad when they hear about Denny, and hope that he is doing okay, however the Marshall tribe seems to be better off without him as they win the reward and immunity challenges easily.

When they return to camp Burke points out that in the last challenge George tripped over his own feet, causing many people to be seriously concerned at his lack of physical ability...

Meredith thinks that he's very sweet but not much use, although she does like how he follows her around like a little puppy dog, which Mark thinks is pathetic, despite the fact that he keeps cracking on to her too... and she doesn't seem to mind too much since they are now sleeping next to each other.

Izzie campaigns hard for George to stay and has managed to get on Meredith's good side, they like to hang out and bitch about the bigger girl on the other team who is overly aggressive at all the challenges… they think her name is Callie?

At the end of the day Mark is fairly happy to vote for Burke again as he thinks he is God and his arrogance is pissing everybody off a lot more now that Sydney has left.

At Tribal council Burke is the 5th person voted out in a four to two vote, and he is really unhappy about it!

Next time on survivor…

Finn being the vet he is will not eat any fish that Derek is catching for the team. This causes a major rift between them and they are now not speaking to each other. It wouldn't bother the team that much except for the fact that they are both so stubborn this rift carries on in to the challenge.

Unfortunately, the challenge requires one member to yell out directions to the others who are trying to find puzzle pieces on the beach – they are blind folded. The team chooses Derek to be their overseer, figuring he has a good eye for detail being a neurosurgeon and all... However, they don't bank on just how stubborn he is.

Derek refuses to give Finn any instruction, leaving the team with no hope of winning. Victory goes to the Jurds.

Back at camp, Callie, Addy and Finn are gunning for Derek. The strong alliance for 3 is gunning for Finn. It appears to be a tie, until that is Alex puts the moves on Addy...

Because she hasn't had sex for a long time she breaks down after Alex promises her some nocky if she votes for Finn.

Needless to say...

6th person voted out is Finn

The Jurds wonder who will go next from the Marshall tribe. Meredith hopes that Derek will stay as she finds him very interesting. Mark says he seems like a cool guy and there might be a possible alliance with him and Cristina. Particularly as Bailey is starting to get on their nerves, mainly because she keeps bitching about how no one in their camp is doing any work.

Mark just says that he is too good looking to work.

George comments that he is intrigued by Callie (probably as he is still getting no where with Meredith), Izzie is seriously pissed over this and starts to doubt that she will take him to the final two…

They all wonder when the merge will happen.

The merge occurs at sunrise, the tribes meet at their new beach.

George and Callie start flirting right away, as does Meredith and Derek. Nobody has seen Addy and Alex for awhile; I wonder where they have gone off to...?

Izzy, Cristina and Bailey start constructing the new shelter with no help from anyone as Mark is sitting down taking it easy...

Mark and Meredith get into a fight as Meredith accuses him of checking out too many of the other chicks and he keeps talking about how hot that Addison is... Mark retaliates by saying that she seems very interested in Derek who keeps looking at her with sex in his eyes...

At the reward challenge, Meredith manages to win the obstacle course race because she is so skinny, she can slide under and around all the obstacles easier than everyone else. The reward is a luxurious BBQ and swim at a nearby waterfall. She can take one person with her, and not wanting to piss off Mark too much she chooses Cristina who came second in the challenge. Besides she kind of likes Cristina.

Meredith and Cristina get on so well during their outing that they decide they should align and take Izzy and Derek with them. Meredith is getting increasingly annoyed with Mark and increasingly intrigued by Derek. Meredith decides not to tell Mark that she no longer trusts him or is going to help him.

When they arrive back at camp they discover...

That Mark has stolen Addy away from Alex! Mark the man whore has seduced Addison and Alex is so angry that he has approached Derek about getting rid of the two of them ASAP. Bailey finds the whole thing immature and ridiculous, but feels like she needs to be true to her original alliance and so is sticking with Mark, who now has Izzie on his side as she is feeling abandoned by George.

Mark is out to get Alex and Alex is out to get Mark.

Meredith immediately turns against Mark and is comforted by Derek and Cristina who has named them McDreamy and McSteamy. They are now a tight group of three (although Cristina is not entirely comfortable with the eyes that Derek and Meredith are making at each other.

Then at the immunity challenge...

Jeff shows the contestants the new immunity idol. Everybody wants it. But only some really need it.

The challenge consists of a swim leg to get a bag at the bottom of the ocean, then running into the jungle for the second bag and finally assembling the 3d puzzle pieces back on the beach.

Derek, Mark and Alex get off to a flying start with Cristina not far behind. In fact due to her large lung capacity she starts the swim back in front of all the boys. However they are even when they hit the beach.

The other girls and George are still swimming, with Bailey really struggling. It looks to be a 3 men and 1 woman race...

The run in the jungle proves particularly difficult for Mark and Alex. They battle with each other the whole way and just end up getting into a fight and complete forget about the task at hand.

2 contestants remain...

Cristina gets back to the beach before Derek and starts to assemble her puzzle a few minutes later the Meredith and Izzie arrive with their bags, the race is on!

Meanwhile no one has seen Alex and Mark.

As the race draws to an end it seems inevitable that Derek will take the idol away however at the last moment he discovers he made a vital mistake and Cristina has victory!

(Alex and Mark were found in the jungle by Mark Burnett and given a warning about misconduct in challenges)

Things are very tense when the tribe arrives back at camp.

Mark and Alex have cooled off somewhat and are simply not speaking to each other. No one mentions Alex's swollen jaw or Marks black eye.

Addison decides to avoid them both and so starts hanging out with Meredith, Derek and Cristina.

This is really annoying for the three of them as they just want her to piss off so they can talk about when to vote her off. George comes to their rescue and takes Addison with him to fetch water. Little do they know that he was actually hoping to form an alliance with her, Callie and maybe Izzie.

Meredith, Derek and Cristina talk with Alex when they are gone and plan to vote off Mark. Meredith suggests that they also try to get Izzie and even Bailey to come across... But Bailey seems set on her original alliance with Mark...

Cristina suggests that perhaps Alex needs to work his mojo some more with Addison, thus getting her to vote off Mark. Meredith suggests that he tell her that Mark has very bad breath first thing in the morning.

This makes Derek upset with Meredith, and he goes off fishing in a huff.

The tribe heads to tribal council in the rain and are all very tense as they arrive...

The first question Jeff asks to Alex and Mark is how their injuries are. Neither seems to want to talk about it, but being Jeff Probst he keeps asking and eventually gets an answer out of Alex.

"He stole my girl Jeff, he's an arrogant dk, so I had to punch him in the face"

Mark jumps out of his seat and starts to go at again; Derek intervenes and gets hit by a wayward punch from Mark. After having some doubt in his mind as to whether he should vote for Mark, this seals the deal.

Jeff decides to start the vote instead of asking any more questions as he is afraid of another fight...

One by one the contestants walk up to the voting area and speak their peace. Addison is the last to vote and seems to take much longer then the others.

1st vote - Mark

2nd vote - Alex

3rd vote - Meredith

4th vote - Mark

5th vote - Alex

6th vote - Mark

7th vote - Mark

8th vote - The 7th person voted out is Mark.

He leaves gracefully, even though his pride is hurt.

We later discover that Meredith, Derek, Cristina, George, Callie, Izzie and Alex all voted for Mark. While Bailey stuck with Mark and voted for Alex. The single vote for Meredith came from Addison, as she did not want to vote for either of her fellas.

Back at camp...

Meredith is super pissed that someone voted for her again, and has a big rant about how unfair it is. No one will admit to it and Addison is barely saying a word to anyone. Meredith suspects that it is either Addy or Callie who voted for her and confides to Derek that she wants Addy out next. Then they go off into the jungle for a rather long time and come out all mussed and red faced.

George wanders off with tears in his eyes...

Meredith and Cristina quietly discuss an alliance to the final two; they plan to take Derek, Alex and Izzie into their alliance... and take down all the rest one by one, starting with Addison.

Callie goes after George and finds him moping on the beach complaining about how he saw Meredith first, and it's not his fault his hair doesn't go that way...

At the reward challenge...The contestants are required to use a slingshot and shoot plates with their opponent's names on them. Each player has 3 named plates, when all your plates are gone you are out.

After round 1 Addison and Cristina were knocked out, Meredith, Alex and Callie had 1 down each and Derek, Bailey, Izzie and George had all remaining.

After round 2 Callie and Alex were gone. George still had all of his plates.

The 3rd round saw Meredith knocked out by George. Derek knocked out by Izzie, Bailey take George's first plate.

The last round consisted of Bailey with 1 plate left and George with 2. If George could hit Bailey's plate he would win. He did! - It turns out every Thanksgiving he and his brothers go out with their father and try to take home a turkey.

His reward was a boat ride to a deserted island for a picnic lunch. He could take one person but who would it be and what would the reaction be back at camp?

Izzie was very excited as she was sure George would take her... after all they did have an alliance to the final two! However to her shock and dismay, George chooses Callie! It turns out those two have become more hot and heavy than anyone else realized.

Back at the camp Izzie is fuming and immediately approaches Meredith about an alliance. Meredith says she was always going to approach Izzie about an alliance but was waiting for the right time... Izzie says they should go to the final two together, and Meredith agrees... little does poor Izzie know that Meredith has a final two alliance with Cristina… oh and there was also that promise she made to Derek...

Izzie wants Callie gone next over Addison. Meredith says that she will talk to the others and get back to her.

Bailey is feeling more and more alone since Mark left... not that she ever liked Mark but without him she feels insecure and starts to bond with Addison.

Derek keeps bitching about how George doesn't need a picnic lunch and Callie certainly doesn't... He is all worried about how much weight Meredith has lost and insists upon giving her all his fish at lunchtime...

When George and Callie return they find...

... Cristina yelling at Derek about the fishing gear. She wants him to give the snorkel and spear to her so that she can have a go at catching fish because anything he brings back he won't share. But he has become so protective for this gear that he won't let her.

Everyone is trying to calm Cristina down but nothing will work. Nothing that is, except that smell of roast chicken that comes wafting from the container George is carrying. The pair decided that they should bring some food back for the others to share to try and bring some peace and love into the group.

Everyone sits down and eats food together and for a couple of hours they forget that the game even exists.

The next day at the immunity challenge...

They discover that the challenge is food related! As in they have to eat bugs and spiders and worms and scorpions and all manner of disgusting things... the last person/people to get the item down in each round is eliminated.

The first round is a long wriggly worm... no one is surprised when Addison chokes on hers and is eliminated.

The second round will see two people eliminated and is a small cup full of fish eyes. Surprisingly everyone gets them down except Alex, who can't stomach them and throws them up all over the place much to everyone's disgust (and Georges delight)... unfortunately for George he was last to finish and is eliminated also.

Next round sees three people eliminated, and everyone is horrified when Jeff brings out Tarantulas for them to eat. Everyone manages to eat them but Meredith, Callie and Izzie are too slow…

Jeff says the final round will really test the last three survivors and the first one to get it all down will win Immunity. Cristina, Derek and Bailey are the final three...

Jeff brings out a covered tray and reveals three long glasses filled with what looks like blood. Jeff explains that it is an ancient Indonesian drink that is supposed to prolong life. It is the blood of a viper, and at the bottom of the glass is the viper's heart.

The survivors must down the whole glass including the heart at the bottom to win immunity.

When Jeff yells go... Derek just looks at the glass in disbelief... Bailey picks it up and takes one swallow before refusing to go any further…

Cristina however downs the whole glass including the heart at the bottom... securing her second immunity in a row!

The alliance of Cristina, Meredith and Derek discuss whether they should vote for Addison or Callie. Meredith is really gunning for Addison because she is convinced it was her who voted for her last time, especially after the plate challenge.

Izzie is trying really hard to get rid of Callie so that George has more time for her.

Addison and Bailey discuss who they are voting for, but never really talk about forming an alliance.

Callie is feeling quite worried about going home and so she and George decide to vote for Addison hoping the others do the same.

Alex is still not sure, but it will probably be Callie. Even though Addison does nothing around camp he is still sweet on her.

Everyone goes to tribal council unsure of what each other will be doing…

At tribal council Jeff asks how camp life is going and whether there are any tensions arising among the survivors...

No one says anything.

So he asks Meredith if she was angry last week about seeing her name and if that caused any problems... Meredith says that she was very hurt by the votes she has received and that she was angry after the last tribal council. She says she knows who voted for her but she is not going to let that be a deciding factor in who she votes for tonight. Everyone looks at her in surprise.

Jeff says its time to vote…

When the voting is done Jeff reads them out.

Addy

Callie

Derek

Derek

Callie

Addy

Callie

Callie

Callie

Next person out is Callie... and she is the first person on the Jury.

Derek looks extremely surprised and angry at his votes... George is really sad to see Callie go and gives her a big hug as she leaves.

Meredith gave in to Derek and Cristina and they voted for Callie who is the bigger threat (as Addy does nothing and comes last in everything...) Alex and Izzie also voted for Callie. Callie and George voted for Addy... and Bailey and Addy voted for Derek... as they think he is the mastermind of the Alliance (little do they know it's actually Cristina...)

Next time on survivor...


	2. Chapter 2

We see the aftermath of Callie's departure...

The tribe arrives back at camp and George is visibly upset. Izzie tries her hardest to clam him down but he is livid. He starts to yell but can't get the words out. So he storms around camp throwing anything he can find - which isn't much! The others are basically ignoring him as they figure he can't do to much harm to the place, and besides Derek has much more important things on his mind - to try and find the people who

voted for him!

The next morning the tribe awakes to the sound of a bird crying for help. The group leaves their shelter and head for the noise. Derek being the man he is decides to rescue the bird. He also hopes that this proves

to people who may have voted for him, that even though he is very competitive and strong willed, he is just a big teddy bear at heart.

He scales the 5m high tree and finally reaches the bird. However when he goes to grab it he loses his grip in his other hand and falls all the way to the ground.

The medic is called out to the camp, while Meredith and Cristina are fretting, wondering if the alliance is in danger. Meredith wouldn't admit it to Cristina but she is also worried because she likes Derek a lot and actually wants him to hang around for other reasons... Wink Wink, Nudge, Nudge.

He is given the once over and it's found that he has sprained his left ankle and has some minor bruising. The medic tells him to stay off his foot for a couple of days and to not partake in the reward challenge at

all... Poor Derek... Now he has bruised ribs and a bruised ego...

At the reward challenge...

At the reward challenge Jeff tells them that they are in luck... today's challenge is actually an auction and they can bid on many different items from food, to luxury items to mystery items...

This means that despite his injury Derek can still participate. They are given 500 dollars each to bid with...

The first few item go quickly with Cristina buying a hot dog and a glass of coke, Meredith buying a bubble bath with shampoo/conditioner/soap and champagne!, Derek buys a hamburger with fries on the side and poor old George ends up with a mystery item that turns out to be a plate of boiled rice...

Things heat up as a pizza is brought out and Alex and Bailey spend up big when they decide to share it thus beating out Addy... Then Izzie spends all her money on a mystery item that turns out to be a pillow and blanket!

Then the big guns come out... Jeff shows them letters from their families. He says that not all of them have one and he isn't saying who has one and who hasn't... its up to them if they want to bid or not...

Derek immediately bids for one whilst Meredith gets very quiet all of a sudden. Cristina announces that whilst she is sure she has one she would rather spend the rest of her money on more food...

All the other survivors are bidding and it starts getting a bit nasty when people out bid each other. Derek gets very distressed when he runs out of money and complains that he misses his family so much. Meredith leans over to him and gives him the rest of her money (which was way over half her original total). This allows Derek to win the coveted letter from home.

Jeff then ends the auction and sends them home.

Back at the camp...

Derek wanders off to be by himself so he can read his letters in peace. Cristina is feeling quite satisfied, if not a little sick as she scoffed down her hot dog and coke at the challenge.

Bailey and Alex are enjoying their pizza together and even though George is annoyed he only got rice, he is so hungry that he eats it in record time. Izzie goes straight to the shelter to try out her pillow and blanket while Meredith is patiently waiting to be picked up for her bubble bath.

Derek has been gone for some time so Meredith decides to go look for him, to make sure he hasn't hurt himself. She finds him around the bend sitting a rock looking out to sea.

He has some news from back home…

Apparently his sister Nancy has been a busy girl while he was away and has gotten herself pregnant!

Derek is partially happy with this news although it is a bit old hat to him as he has several nephews and nieces already!

Meredith is happy for him too and asks if she could read his letter. He says sure then asks why she didn't bid on one for herself. Meredith says that there was no way she had one.. She tells him about how she has no family except her mother who suffers from advanced early onset Alzheimer's.

Derek is rather distressed by this and says that she should share his family as he has so bloody much of it! Meredith thinks that's nice, but asks him not to tell the others about her lack of family. He agrees to keep it to himself.

Meredith then goes off for her bubble bath returning later that night...

Everyone is rather subdued as they wait for the next immunity challenge...

The next day at the immunity challenge, the tribe eagerly waited to see what task they would have to do today.

Jeff tells them that today the task would require both brains and brawn. They would have to run around an obstacle course and along the way open 3 boxes and retrieve a key to open the next box. To find the first key they will have to dig in the sand at a location they worked out from a map. The first across the line with their flag raised will win immunity.

All 8 contestants get off to a flying start. However, Addy discovers her map was upside down and that she was going in completely the wrong direction. Alex, Bailey, Derek and Cristina start to dig at pretty much

the same time, with Meredith, George and Izzie not far behind.

The race is on to the start of the course. Not surprisingly Cristina leads from Derek, Alex and Izzie who got her first box out of the sand very quickly. Cristina and Derek go over the two balance beams first, then Alex and Bailey, then Meredith and Izzie who just got there before George.

The first box is opened by Cristina first, and when Derek has trouble with the lock Bailey overtakes him. Izzie is right up in the mix due to Alex and Meredith falling off the balance beams.

The next obstacle is a swinging rope from one side of a platform to another. Cristina in her haste to fly over first didn't have a good enough grip on the rope and falls off, meaning she has to go back and try again. Before she gets there though Bailey turns up and is able to go first. With her little legs she can barely reach the rope but she is so determined that she jumps and flies off the platform, only just making it to the other side. Cristina takes her time this go and makes it over, closely followed by Izzie and Derek.

The next box is opened by Bailey first then Izzie who overtakes a tiring Cristina.

The last obstacle requires them to go under a series of shortening logs. Bailey, having a height advantage, being only 5ft compared to Izzie at 6.2ft, is able to keep her lead and get to the last box where her flag

is waiting first.

Bailey is victorious!

It should make tribal very interesting…

When they get back to camp Cristina is exhausted and completely furious with herself. She can't believe that little legged Bailey beat her in a challenge.

Meredith and Izzie are still laughing over the fact that Addy was reading her map upside down until Alex points out that Meredith didn't do much better and her map was the right way up!

This causes Meredith to go off in a huff where she is joined by Derek and Cristina. They decide to vote for Addy. Meredith says she will go to Izzie and get her vote as well after all she owes them from last week when they voted out Callie... Besides Izzie still believes that she and Meredith have an alliance. If they get Izzie's vote they may be able to get George's which would give them victory.

Meredith approaches Izzie who aggress to becoming a part of the alliance with Meredith, Derek and Cristina. She plans to talk to George about voting with them.

Bailey, Alex and Addy have decided to vote for Cristina. She is just too damn strong in the challenges and they want to get rid of her while she doesn't have immunity... They also decide to approach George about

joining their alliance...

At tribal council...

Jeff asks Cristina how losing the challenge felt. She tries to be an adult about it, but at the end she can't hold back and ends up saying that she shouldn't have been beaten. That she is the best player out here and she expects to win.

This sends shockwaves through council. For somebody to make such a bold statement at this stage of the game is very brave, especially when they don't have immunity. Will this effect how people vote tonight???

It's time...

Jeff reads the names out.

Addy

Cristina

Cristina

Addy

Cristina

Addy

Addy

Cristina

It's a tie...

When the names are read out, Izzie shoots George a look. She doesn't look happy. Jeff informs everyone they will have to vote again, and if the tie remains the 2 parties will have to partake in a challenge.

They vote for a second time and...

Addy

Cristina

Addy

Cristina

Cristina

Addy

Addy

Addy

The tie is broken; Addy is the 2nd person on the jury.

It turns out George became worried about Cristina's comments and flipped at the last minute. Izzie knew it must have been him and convinced him by her death glare to vote for Addy. He did this for his friendship with her, but also because she was pretty scary!!

When they get back to camp... Derek rounds on Cristina telling her that she was a complete idiot for mouthing off like that. He says she has to be more careful and learn to control her feelings or she won't last much longer and that will destroy all their chances…

Izzie has a few quiet words with George in a dark corner... and ends up promising that she will see that he makes it to the final four with her, Meredith and Derek if he stays with them.

Bailey and Alex are disappointed in the result... especially Alex who has gone all broody and just sits staring at the fire... Bailey however finds all the conspiring and whispering rather funny...

The night ends with Cristina and Derek not talking to each other, Alex not talking to anyone and Meredith and Derek having sex again in the bushes...

The next morning the tribe woke up to a beautiful sunset; Derek and Meredith had made their way back into the shelter, so they don't raise suspicion from anyone. After a delicious breakfast consisting of

coconut, the team made their way to the reward challenge.

From the clue they received, a large cube with the letters A B C and D and True and False on the sides, they figured it would be a game of knowledge. They were right!

Jeff tells each contestant that today's challenge will be decided on how much they recall from their 'Introduction to Indonesia' talk they had before they came to the island. The game is very simple, answer the most questions right and you will win. There will be three rounds of 5 questions each and after each round 2 people will be eliminated.

The reward the winner will receive is double edged. They will spend a luxury night on a yacht, complete with a bed, shower, food and alcohol... But also, they will be required to choose one person to

spend the night on 'Exile Island', all alone!

Shockwave hits the group!!!!

The colors are randomly chosen and they stand behind their mats holding their answer cubes.

After the first round George and Alex are eliminated with Bailey and Meredith in the lead.

The second round sees Derek and Izzie knocked out, with Cristina making a comeback.

One round left and it's down to Bailey, Meredith and Cristina

Who will win…

And who will be sent to the dreaded 'Exile Island'…

In the next round Cristina makes a fatal error and is knocked out... its down to Bailey and Meredith. They both answer the next three questions in a row correctly, but Meredith slips up on the fourth giving reward to Bailey!!!

Meredith is bitterly disappointed and Bailey has a smug look on her face!

Jeff tells Bailey that she can bring one person along with her.

Bailey looks around and says.. 'Jeff i don't want to spend anymore time with this bunch of fools than i have to. I'm going by myself'

Everyone is stunned. Even Jeff, he then points out that she also gets to send someone to Exile Island. Bailey smirks then says 'Derek'

Derek has to leave straight from the challenge, and he can't even say goodbye to Meredith properly... She is very upset and Cristina (who hates physical contact) puts her arm around her and whispers viciously 'Bailey is out.'

Meredith nods her head.

Bailey is taken to the yacht and the other minus Derek head back to camp. They are all barely out of earshot when the bitching starts...

Meredith is furious that she didn't get to say goodbye to Derek. She is extremely worried about him being on an island all alone. She starts bitching about Bailey to Cristina in front of everyone else, (maybe not

the best idea Meredith). Alex comes to the rescue of Bailey but then changes his mind after Cristina mentions that if they are so tight, why didn't she take him on the yacht with her? Alex changes his mind after that and it seems that if Bailey doesn't win the immunity challenge she will be going home 7 to 1.

For the rest of the night the group has a pretty enjoyable time, except Meredith that is. She just can't help but think about her man all alone. Then, when the rain begins to pour down she becomes hysterical and the

group tell her to shut up and go to sleep.

The next day at the immunity challenge the group welcome Bailey and Derek back…

At the immunity challenge Meredith is very relieved to see that Derek is just fine, but since the tribe told her to shut up she has been more reserved in her comments... The two share a quick hug before the challenge begins…

Bailey does not receive as warm a reception... but doesn't seem to notice.

Jeff announces that the challenge is one of endurance. The survivors must stand on a perch in the middle of the water for as long as they possibly can. Last one standing wins immunity...

No one budges for the first three hours... Then Jeff comes out with an offering of a cold glass of coke and a packet of Doritos. Alex climbs off his perch and starts eating!

No one else moves...

After five hours Jeff comes out with chocolate chip muffins! That is more than enough for Izzie and she climbs down... strangely enough so does Bailey whom everyone thought would be up there till the end. It turns out that her legs had started cramping quite badly and she was about to fall off anyway!

Five minutes later George asks if he can still have a muffin, Jeff says no the ship has sailed... George pouts and stays on his perch… for about another hour before he groans and gives up falling off backwards into

the water.

8 hours later and the three are still on their perches. Meredith is concentrating so hard that she doesn't even notice when Derek asks her a question, which he is a bit miffed at but also finds kind of funny. He is

so busy laughing that he almost loses his balance! Which of course makes Cristina crack up completely!

After 9 hours Jeff comes up with hot chocolate and a pizza... anyone who jumps off can have some as well as those on the beach... That's it for Derek, he wants that pizza!

Although Cristina is also tempted, she chooses to stay on her perch...

At 13 hours (and its pitch dark by this stage) Jeff comes out and tells them that this is getting ridiculous... they are all hours late for tribal council and will have to go straight there once one of them gives up. He

asks them what they want in order to step down. Cristina says she would step down for a hot cup of coffee, a hot dog, and a choc fudge sundae.

Meredith says she will only step down for immunity. Cristina is surprised by this as she never thought Meredith could be so determined... especially when she didn't buy any food at the reward auction.. Cristina decides that this must be really important to Meredith and so when Jeff brings out her food, she happily steps down and starts stuffing her face.

Meredith wins immunity!

As she steps off her perch her legs give way and she falls into the water, she is so weak that she can barely swim back to shore, and once she gets back on land she can't walk very far... she doesn't seem to mind much

though! And Derek is right there to help her to tribal council...

After the 20 min trek into the jungle where Tribal Council is held the contestants are extremely tired and cold. Derek has carried Meredith the entire way because she couldn't walk, Cristina spent the time chowing

down on her hotdog and sundae.

As the tribe has had no time to discuss who everyone will be voting for this council could be very interesting or not...

Jeff asks Derek how his time at Exile Island was. He puts on a brave face as he describes hiding under a small boat for shelter as the rain pounded down on him from all sides... Jeff then asks Bailey how her time

was on the yacht. She says that she didn't even realize there was a massive storm. Between her hot shower and massage she didn't notice...

Time to vote...

Bailey

Derek

Bailey

Bailey

Bailey

Bailey

Bailey

Bailey is gone!!!!!

When the tribe gets back to camp...

When the tribe gets back to camp people seem to be quite pleased with the result... The group is more unified now, and things seem to be going along fine. Meredith managed the walk back to camp by herself with only minimal help from Derek (he still wanted to carry her though), however she is still very tired so decides to go straight to bed... Izzie being the kind girl she is decides to offer her pillow to Meredith for the night, but she refuses saying that it was her choice to stay up there till she dropped and that its Izzie's pillow and she should keep it.

The others talk after she goes to bed and wonder why she so desperately wanted to win that immunity challenge...

The next day at the reward challenge...

The survivors are extremely surprised when Jeff greets them and tells them that they have extra help for their challenge, in the form of their loved ones... He then brings out Derek's sister Nancy, George's dad, Alex's best friend James, Cristina's mom, Izzie's boyfriend Hank...

Meredith is all alone. Jeff tells her that he is sorry but her loved ones were unable to attend. She just nods her head. She seems unsurprised, but still sad. Jeff says she can still compete in the challenge if she wants

as the reward includes a huge picnic on a nearby tropical island where the survivors and their loved ones will be able to relax and do some snorkeling... Jeff tells her if she wins she can pick another survivor and

their loved one to join her...

The others are thrilled with the arrival of their family... all except Cristina who looks a little irritated at her mother...

After a few minutes Jeff explains the challenge...

They will have to gather water from the ocean and transfer it from their bucket into a container 5m away. This task requires pinpoint accuracy. First with their container full and their flag raised wins!

The race begins and shockingly Cristina seems to stroll down to the waters edge, where has her competitive nature gone!? George is out to a flying start as he is encouraged by his father's loud cheers.

Derek sister Nancy tries to help him by shouting out instructions, Derek seems to be getting extremely agitated by this and they end up having an argument. Even though Meredith has no family here she is still putting in 110 and is doing quite well.

Izzie and Alex are both having trouble judging the distance of the container and are falling behind. While Cristina seems to not be trying at all...

It seems to be 1 horse race, with George flying ahead of all the others, it appears he just wants it more...

With one last big throw George's flag raises and he is the winner! George's Dad runs up and gives him a big bear hug. Once he is free from his dad's grip, George wanders over to Jeff and whispers something in his ear. Jeff nods and then walks over to Meredith, Jeff whispers asking her if she would like to go on the picnic with George and his Dad?

She replies…

Meredith smiles and says yes she would like to very very much. The three of them hop on a boat and are taken away to a different island where they are treated to an enormous lunch. This is very exciting for

Meredith because she hasn't had much in the way of actual food for a very long time!

George teases her as she scoffs it all down saying that's the reason he invited her because she is getting so thin she will disappear soon! Meredith just laughs. She seems happy.

George's dad asks her how his Georgie is doing so far, Meredith tells him that George is doing great, he is a wonderful person and thanks to his archery skills he even won a challenge a while back...

They laugh and joke together for a while then George's dad says it must have been hard to have no loved one show up... Meredith says that her only family is her mother and she doesn't make friends all that easily.. Her mother is in no condition to come and probably wouldn't have anyway... She then tells

them about her Alzheimer's.

After a while they go snorkeling in the ocean and have a wonderful time together just relaxing and enjoying a break from the game. Meredith notices how much fun George is when he is around his family and how

great the bond is between him and his dad. She doesn't even miss McDreamy...

Meanwhile... back at the camp...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Last time on survivor Grey's we saw George win reward with his father there to watch, and his decision to take Meredith on reward with him. Meredith then told him and his father about her mothers illness. We hope you enjoy this next part... and please review!!!  
**

Back at the camp...

The rumors run wild as everyone has different theories about why no one turned up for Meredith. Is she an orphan? Is she a loner? Is she a psychopath? Derek assures the group that Meredith is indeed not a psychopath she just has something in her past that is none of their business...

The group then turns their attention to Cristina and asks if she is ok and why she didn't try at the challenge? Is she sick? Injured? Cristina just tells them that she and her mother have a very complicated relationship and that she was in no way up for spending the afternoon with her, because if she had tried she definitely would have won...

For the rest of the day the group spends it hanging about, Derek catches some fish for dinner while Izzie and Alex take a walk down the beach and around the bend, while George is away the cat will play!!!

George and Meredith return in time for dinner but are too stuffed that they decide their share can go to the others.

Later, Cristina takes Meredith aside and they have a long conversation about all things family and Alzheimer's.

The next day the group wakes and after eating their rice and coconut head out for the Immunity challenge...

at the immunity challenge they discover that it is a game of physical strength and thinking... they must go through a complicated rope course with many twists and turns and collect clues that will lead them to a buried treasure chest at the end where they must answer a final question.

As usual the challenge starts with Cristina and Derek in the lead with Alex and Meredith not far behind them... George and Izzie are also still in it as they are very close behind.

Cristina starts to pull away from the group as Derek takes a wrong turn in the rope course and is overtaken by Alex... who then takes a wrong turn and is over taken by both Derek and Meredith.

Derek seems to push himself up a notch as he races through the remainder of the course and quickly finds his way to the buried treasure, only moments behind Cristina. They are soon joined by Meredith, and they all frantically start to dig in the sand...

Derek finds his treasure first and yanks it open, just seconds before Cristina, he yells out the answer to the question and wins immunity!!!

Go Derek!!

Cristina is very frustrated as she was so close, but she has learned to behave herself better now and offers Derek her congratulations...

Back at the camp...

Tensions are high as alliances are put to the test.

Derek, Meredith and Cristina have decided to vote for Alex. Izzie and George believe that they and Meredith and Derek will be voting for Cristina. Alex hearing this decides that he too will vote for Cristina.

Meredith tries to convince Izzie that Alex is a major threat and that he has just been taking it easy over the past few challenges so as not to seem strong. Izzie is unsure if she can trust what Meredith is saying about Alex and also about taking her to the final two with her... George has said to Izzie that it is her choice; whatever she wants to do he will go along with. Izzie leaves for tribal with her mind still not made up...

When they arrive at tribal council Jeff asks them how camp life is going now they have only a few people left...

Derek says that it is actually really good because they have more food for fewer people and everyone gets a long really well.

Jeff asks Izzie about alliances... whether there are any, and how they are affecting their tribe. Izzie says that of course there are alliances but as long as everyone sticks to their word they will do okay... Meredith shifts

slightly in her seat but isn't noticed by the others... members of the jury however do notice.

Jeff says its time to vote.

Alex

Cristina

Alex

Alex

Alex

Alex

Alex is the next person off and he is a little surprised at how many votes he got but takes it like a man he gives the tribe a thumbs up as he leaves and say's 'nice playing with ya!'

Back at the camp...

Most of the group feels quite good about the decision they just made. Izzie on the other hand is uneasy about Meredith and confronts her as soon as she is alone. They have a talk and Meredith assures her that she wants to take her to the final 2 and she is only hanging out with Cristina so much as a cover.

Meredith, Derek and Cristina talk to each other once George and Izzie have gone to bed. They are ecstatic because they believe they are now home and hosed to be the final 3. They discuss who to vote out next and

even though it will be extremely hard, they decide on Izzie - they just hope she doesn't win Immunity. Meredith is all upset because from now on the lies she has told Izzie will come out...

Oh well, she had to do it to ensure the 3 of them were still around.

Cristina heads off to bed as Meredith and Derek stay out on the beach and snuggle...

The next day...

George Izzie and Cristina wake up to find Derek and Meredith asleep in each others arms on the beach.

Izzie thinks that it's cute, Cristina mentions that she wants to vomit. Cause Cristina is Cristina... but also she is worried. She is not 100 certain that Meredith will take her to the final two, not when she is all snuggly with McDreamy all the time.

George kicks the two of them awake and moans that someone needs to go get firewood.

Cristina immediately drags Meredith off down the beach to 'gather firewood'. She tells Mer that she is worried about the final two and is perhaps she should be making a deal with Izzie right now. Meredith looks quite startled at this and says quickly that Cristina is her person, and they are going to the final two together.

Meredith says why would she ditch Cristina who then wouldn't vote for her as a member of the jury when she can ditch Derek who will still vote for her.

Cristina asks what makes Meredith so sure he will still vote for her. Mer says because he's full of secret feelings. To which Cristina replies 'so are you'. But the conversation does a lot to ease Cristina's mind.

They bring the firewood back to camp and set about making their breakfast.

Then it's off to the reward challenge...

Jeff explains to the survivors that this reward challenge will be the last and therefore will test how much they can learn from their mistakes.

The prize will be a brand new car valued at over $50,000.

The group takes a collective gasp and then Cristina puts on her serious face, while Izzie jumps around like a madman. Derek and Meredith just look at each and smile and George is frozen solid because he just can't

believe it.

Jeff then explains the workings of the challenge. Each contestant will need to fill containers with water from 5 meters away with only a bucket to help, when the container is full a flag will be raised and they can collect the first of 3 bags.

They will then need to dig in 5 different areas of the beach to find their colored bag. Each area will have 1 bag in it, if they dig up someone else's bag they are able to bury it as much as possible before moving on - it's up to them.

Once they have both bags they will need to walk across the balance beam and then under the logs and collect the last bag.

They will then reach a station where they empty their bags and work out the clue of what they will need to eat at the last station!

It's a long challenge but it needs to be with a car on the line.

The survivor's randomly choose their colors and the get ready.

On your marks, Get set, Go

George immediately pulls away from the group, although Meredith isn't far behind. Eventually George's flag raises first with Meredith coming second, as Cristina's and Derek go up at the same time.

George runs to one of the digging areas. He finds one pretty quickly but it turns out to be Derek's. Derek misses this as, George quickly buries it and moves on. Meredith happens to find her bag first off so she is

off to the balance beams. Cristina is having no luck and after seeing a slight bit of color sticking up out the sand Derek gets his bag and is on his way. Cristina gets her bag as does Izzie before George, the last area he digs up is his - 'typical' he says to himself as he runs on...

Meredith is over the beams and making her way under the logs, Derek fell off the beam as he was too excited which meant Cristina overtook him. He is now over and heading to the logs.

Meredith reaches the station and empties her 3 bags. Being very good at puzzles she manages to solve it quite quickly and then lets out a groan as she has to eat 2 spiders...

She takes of the lid and Cristina manages to see them and it just eggs her on even more. Cristina knows that Meredith won't be able to do it!

Meredith plucks up the courage and starts to munch on one just as Derek and Izzie empty their bags. She manages to swallow it and has a quick drink of water before rounding on the next. Cristina has arrived and

doesn't hesitate as she tries to swallow the entire thing in one go. This proves to be her downfall as she starts to choke...

With one last gulp Meredith finishes the spider and opens her mouth for all to see.

Meredith wins the brand new car!!!!!!!

Meredith cannot control her excitement over winning a car. She can not stop talking about it all night, despite the fact that she knows the others are probably all jealous and wishing she would just shut up.

This is true of everyone except Derek who patiently listens and seems excited for her... Cristina mentions to Izzie that he is seriously whipped, and there is no way he is voting for anyone except her if she makes it to the final two. Izzie says that they should vote for each other if by some chance one ends up in the final two and one doesn't just for the sake of balance. Cristina agrees as she knows (or hopes) that the final two will be her and Meredith... however looking at Meredith and Derek together she is becoming increasingly concerned that if Meredith wins the final immunity challenge she will choose Derek over her for the final two...

The next day at the immunity challenge Jeff asks the five how they are doing in their final days.

Meredith says she is so hungry she could eat a horse. Jeff says that a brand new car must be worth the hunger, and Meredith agrees that it is. Izzie rolls her eyes in disgust, at yet another reference to Meredith new car.

Jeff explains the challenge. The survivors must swim out 50 meters into the ocean to a floating wooden chest, then they have to dive down holding onto a rope to collect five sand bags which they need to put in their chest. Then they need to cart the whole lot back to the beach and across the finish line.

The survivors start running and obviously the first two into the water are Derek and Cristina. Cristina reaches her chest first and dives down holding the rope, Derek arrives just seconds later and dives down.. he returns to the top just before Cristina who is starting to tire out.

By the time they have three bags the other survivors are coming up from getting their first bags.

Cristina and Derek emerge from getting their fifth bags and start frantically swimming back to shore carting their crates behind them. Cristina just becomes too tired and can only watch helplessly as Derek drags his chest over the line.

Derek wins immunity!

Meredith is thrilled that Derek has finally won another challenge. And even though Cristina is bitterly disappointed, she is happy that at least Derek not Izzie won.

The group returns to camp anxious about the upcoming vote. Izzie immediately takes Meredith away to get some firewood; however the whole camp knows that's not what they actually doing... Izzie proceeds to triple check with Meredith that the two of them are going to the final two, not Meredith and Derek. She begins to lie through her teeth saying that nothing has changed and that as far as she is concerned it's them all the way...

Izzie then suggests that they should vote for Cristina tonight, because she is a huge threat. Meredith agrees and then once Izzie has gone she goes and dry retches in the bushes...

The mood at camp for the rest of the day is very intense. Derek, Meredith and Cristina have a quick meeting while Izzie and George go for a walk. Cristina wants Izzie gone, as she is starting to piss her off quite badly complaining about the bugs and the rain and the sand and the food... The others agree, however Derek notices the look on Meredith's face and gets a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, he is worried about the implications Meredith's lying to Izzie will have on her in the final vote... He starts to think that maybe they should vote George off now, and then maybe Izzie might not even have to know that Meredith has been lying if Cristina wins the next challenges…

On the way to tribal council Meredith lags behind with Cristina... when they arrive Meredith looks calmer and slightly less ill than when she left camp. Jeff talks to the survivors about alliances and where people draw the line. Meredith says that it's important to just play the game and to try not the let broken alliances and backstabbing be taken personally.

Jeff says its time to vote.

Izzie  
Cristina  
Cristina  
Izzie  
Izzie  
Izzie

Izzie is the 11th person voted off. And she is super duper pissed about it. As she leaves she says to Meredith that it is personal, and it will feel pretty personal when no one votes for her in the final two.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith is worried about what Izzie leaving will do to her chances in the final vote. But Derek manages to clam her down saying that it's only one vote, and that no one will be persuaded by what she is doing.

The final four trek back to camp in the pouring rain. George is quiet the entire way home, he feels betrayed by Meredith and has decided not to talk to her. But he doesn't really pull it off because no one let alone Meredith has asked him how he is doing...!

George immediately goes to bed and the strong alliance of 3 stay up and celebrate, The only thing that can spoil there plans now is to have George win the next challenge!

The next day the survivors awake and head off to the next challenge.

Jeff explains that this will be a mental challenge about their falling comrades. The first person to answer 10 questions right will be the winner.

After 5 questions including one asking who was the first person voted out and what was their real name (Richard - which only George got right...) the scores are: George 4 Meredith 4 Derek 3 Cristina 2

After 5 more questions including who did Bailey take on the yacht (No one!) and which friend or family member came for Izzie (Her boyfriend hank) the scores stand at George 9 Meredith 8 Derek 8 Cristina 5

If George answers the next one right he wins...

"What university did Burke attend?" George says Harvard Meredith says Stanford Derek says Columbia and Cristina says Brown. - Meredith is right!

Next question - Who gave into to choc chip cookies at the 5 hour mark in the endurance challenge.

The answer is Bailey and Izzie, George says Bailey, Derek says Bailey and Izzie, Cristina says don't know and only Meredith remembers that it was Bailey and Izzie!!!!

Meredith wins Immunity!

Back at camp...

Meredith is very excited about winning immunity but is smart enough this time to keep it to herself... it seems as if she is finally learning! On the way to tribal council the group is very subdued, more so than usual. Meredith walks next to George and apologizes for her betrayal, George says that she didn't have an alliance with him; therefore he isn't the one she should be apologizing to. Meredith says that she feels bad but she knows she made the right decision, she had an alliance with Derek and Cristina since the merge and she will always be faithful to them. She says she is sorry if she hurt him. George says he knows that.

When they arrive at tribal council and the jury is brought in, Meredith can't bring herself to look at Izzie. Jeff asks them if the game is harder now the numbers are shifting to the jury. Meredith says its not, despite having to make such difficult decisions because they have had a plan and they had to carry it through. She knows that her actions will cost her when and if she gets to the final two, but if she also believes that if she hadn't made those decisions she would be sitting on the jury herself. 

Jeff says its time to vote.

Cristina  
George  
George  
George

George leaves gracefully. The three head back to their camp, Cristina leading and Meredith and Derek hand in hand.

The group of 3 awake to Jeff walking up their beach, he is carrying a large basket...

As they roll out of bed he tells them congratulations, here's breakfast!

They are so excited, even Cristina starts to jump around with Meredith as Derek happily takes the basket off Jeff. The group sit down and break bread together trying to forget what the day will bring...

After their meal they head straight to the last immunity challenge - the big one. Whoever wins will not only be in the final two and have a chance to win the 1 million dollar prize they also get to choose who they will compete against.

Jeff greets them and explains what the challenge will entail. It will be endurance based, very simple. They are to stand, holding a flammable stick over a fire. The person who can keep their stick from catching on fire will win immunity. The trio take up their positions and the game begins...

After an hour, they are all going strong, Meredith is keeping quiet while Cristina can't stop complaining about the heat.

Another hour goes by as Meredith starts to fade; she looks at Cristina as if to say I have nothing left, I'm sorry, it's up to you... Cristina just smiles and nods to her and Meredith lets her stick go... It's down to 2.

Another 2 and half hours go by before anything changes. Derek asks Cristina if she will be taking Meredith to the final two. She replies with a simple 'well yeah, we have an alliance'...

After about 45 mins Derek screams with pain as he drops his stick. He is shattered as Jeff annouces Cristina the winner and that she is in the final 2.

The group head straight to tribal to see if Cristina will actually bring Meredith along with her...

Cristina is ecstatic as they head to tribal council, but Meredith who is fairly certain that Cristina will take her is not so happy. Derek and Meredith walk hand in hand to tribal council almost clinging to each, Derek asks Meredith about her alliance with Cristina. Meredith tells him that she promised both him and Cristina that she would take them to the final two and that she meant it to both of them at the time which wasn't the case when she promised it to Izzie. After that she decided that there was no possible way she could ever choose between them so she decided that no matter what she would take herself out of the final challenge. Derek shakes his head and says that he wishes she would have had the courage to choose, he knows she would have chosen him. Meredith isn't so sure.

When they arrive at tribal council they get right down to the vote. Cristina squeezes Derek's shoulder as she goes to make the vote and no one is surprised when the vote is revealed...

Derek.

He gets up and hugs Cristina before turning to Meredith. He holds her tightly and whispers in her ear,

'my vote is for you babe, I love you.'

He then leaves as Meredith watches crying silently. Cristina rolls her eyes and comments,

'For gods sake Meredith you'll see him tomorrow!'

But she puts an arm around her anyway, and the two of them head back to camp for their last night.

Cristina and Meredith wake up to a beautiful sunrise, they decide to savor the image because you don't see a sunrise like this everyday back home... They eat the rest of the rice and the last fish Derek caught for them before starting to demolish the camp.

Amongst chucking the roof into the fire and picking up the rubbish Meredith discovers a rock inside her belongings in the shape of a heart. She feels all warm and fuzzy inside as she thinks about her man and feels that this little token from Derek will give her the strength to go on and win.

Once the camp is blazing away in a massive bonfire the girls are ready to take their final walk to tribal council. The pick up their bags and say goodbye to their home for the past 38 days. The walk will take them past the torches of their fallen comrades.

They walk past the Chief's, Olivia's and Sydney's with out much said. When they walk past Denny's all they can think about is that they hope he is ok... Burke's torch is next and Meredith says he was a fierce competitor, Cristina adds that he has a great ass too... The next torch is Finn's - Cristina just snorts... Next they come across Mark's. Cristina asks Meredith if anything happened between the two of them and she just tells her that mark is a very nice man but not her type...

The next torch is Callie - the first of their jury. Again not much said about her and the next to go Addison - just a 'Wimp' from Cristina. The torch they come across next is Bailey's. Meredith describes her as a gutsy lady. Alex was next to go and the girls smile while Cristina says that without Alex she wouldn't have made it to the merge... Izzie's torch is next. Meredith takes this opportunity to say that what she did to Izzie was wrong, and that if she could take it back she would... She just hopes that it doesn't cloud her judgment when making her final decision. Cristina thinks she is kidding herself and is happy because she believes that she will at least get 1 vote. George was next and the girls just gush about him, saying he was one of the sweetest guys they have ever met. And last but not least Derek. Firstly Cristina says he was also a deciding factor of her being her and that he was a fabulous competitor who in any other series would have been in the final two. Meredith simply says - I love Him.

The girls have arrived for their final tribal, the jury is brought in, including a clean Derek and the council begins...

Jeff starts the council asking each girl to make an opening statement.

Cristina starts off by saying to the jury to follow their gut feeling. She says she believes that she has played a very strong game both physically and strategically and that she deserves the money. She also mentions that she is very proud that 2 chicks have made it to the final two!

Meredith says...

Meredith says that she agrees with Cristina that it is important to vote with your gut and that she simply hopes that the jury can look past any personal gripes they may have and examine how they both played the game and vote according to that. She says that she is extremely honored to be sitting here with Cristina and that she was glad she didn't have to make the choice herself and for that she thanks her. 

Jeff brings up the first member of the jury for their question...

Addison is the first up and she congratulates both girls and then says that her question is pretty straight forward. She is wondering if they weren't in the final two, who do they think would be - just a name is fine.

Meredith says Derek and Izzie. (Izzie scoffs)

Cristina says Derek and Bailey

Addison thanks them and goes and sits down.

Next up is Alex. He asks the girls what their worst and best moments were on the island, as in what they were the most proud of and what they were the least proud of.

Meredith says her worst moment was the night that Derek was sent to Exile Island. She says that she really didn't cope with that well at all and that she didn't realize how vulnerable she was without him until that night, she says she also didn't realize just how strong her feelings were for him till that night either. But at any rate she could have handled herself a lot better. Her best moment was winning the endurance challenge. She said that moment really proved to her that she could make it to the end.

Cristina says that her worst moment was when she lost her first individual challenge to Bailey. She was so devastated by the loss that she really didn't think of anyone else's feelings or thoughts at that tribal council and she lost control of her emotions. Her best moment was winning the last immunity challenge and knowing that she could bring Meredith with her as they had planned since the merge, without Mer having to turn her back on Derek.

Alex says thank you and sits back down.

Next up is?

Bailey.

Firstly, she says thank you to Cristina for saying that if she, herself wasn't in the final two, that she would be, and that she agrees with her...

She asks the girls if they are happy with the way they played the game and whether they have any regrets?

Cristina says that she is very happy with how she played. She believes that she played her hardest and never stopped thinking about what was needed to her and Meredith to the next round. She says she has no regrets...

Meredith says that she is also happy with the intense and strength she put into challenges and her work ethic around camp. And while she says that she doesn't have any regrets with the way she played the game, because she did get to the final two, she does say that she wishes that she could have gotten to the same place without hurting people's feelings... However, she says that she isn't sure that in this type of game that could be achieved...

Bailey thanks them and sits down.

George is up next.

He asks the girls what they are planning to do with the money if they win.

Cristina says she really isn't sure, she has no definite plans for it and it really isn't his business anyway!

Meredith says that she will use a small part of the money to make herself and her family/friends (i.e. Derek) comfortable, but the majority of it will go into research on Alzheimer's which her mother suffers from. She says that the disease is so horrible especially for sufferers of early onset like her mother has and she would love to be able to help others and their families.

George thanks them and sits down, there are a few raised eyebrows in the jury especially Izzie who looks very surprised but also a bit sad...

Cristina just gives Mer a look that says 'I can't believe you just used your mothers Alzheimer's to gain points with the jury..' Meredith just shrugs and says 'It's true.'

Next up is...

Callie is next and she begins by saying that she really respects the way both girls have played the game. She asks them what 3 things (traits or parts of the game) have been essential in getting them to where they are.

Meredith says her determination, her kind heart and her alliance with Cristina

Cristina thinks about for a long time and then says her strength, her brain and her ability to kick butt in the challenges!

Meredith just laughs and says to her, 'why do you do that' believing that she has just scored herself another vote. However, before taking her seat, Callie thanks Cristina for her honesty...

Derek!

Derek gets up and says that he doesn't have any questions for the girls just a statement about each.  
First off he addresses Cristina and tells her that she was by far the strongest and fiercest competitor out there. He is proud to have been part of an alliance with her, and he is extremely happy and thankful that she took Meredith with her to the final two. He wishes her luck and is sorry that he won't be voting for her.

Cristina says thank you and she never expected his vote.

Derek turns to Meredith and tells her that she is the most beautiful, intelligent amazing person he has ever known. He is so proud of her to have got to this point, and the best thing that happened to him in this game was his relationship with her. He tells her that if her mother could see and understand what she has achieved here she would be so proud of her too. Finally he finishes with 'I love you, and you have my vote.'

Meredith smiles and says 'I love you too.'

Cristina looks mildly disgusted at the public displays of affection, but somehow manages to keep her thoughts to herself.

Next up is Izzie, and Meredith feels as if Derek's words have somehow made her strong enough to deal with whatever she has to say.

Izzie says that she also doesn't have a question; she just wanted to take this opportunity to get some things off her chest...

"Let me start by saying that Cristina, who are getting my vote because Meredith you lied to me. And yes I know that it was because of the alliance you had with Cristina and Derek and it could have easily been one of them, but it wasn't. It was you….

You say to not take it personally, but how could I not. You didn't lie to Alex or Callie or anyone else, you lied to me… That seems pretty personal to me.

Now, I'm sorry that your Mother is sick, and do I feel bad that my one vote may be the deciding factor between you getting the money or not? Yes I do, I'm not heartless... But I can't forget about the night we went down to the beach and you said and I quote 'You and I are going to the final two; I will never vote write your name down. I'm only hanging out with Cristina as a cover'.

You lied! Who does that?

So, Meredith, while I have made my peace with not being in the final two I have not yet made my peace with you and I'm not sure I ever will, because to me liars are apart of the scum of society and I will not be writing your name down tonight, because you see I keep my promises.'

She sits down and Meredith tries to keep a strong however you can see her face crumple slightly as she tries to catch her breath...

Jeff then announces that the girls can say some final words before the votes are cast.

Cristina begins by saying that Survivor is game of strength, mental and psychical and she believes she used both better then a lot of other people in the game and that is why she is here. She says that both Meredith and herself are very deserving winners but they should just follow their gut...

Meredith says...

Meredith says that she may be seen as the 'scum of the earth' and the liar of the group, but none of that really matters to her. She is sorry that Izzie has taken this so personally, but everybody lies and Izzie is no exception. Meredith says that she will continue to try and make things up to Izzie but ultimately she is not sorry for the way she played the game and for the fact that she and Cristina are sitting there. Without that lie to Izzie neither of them would be here, and that's something she can live with whether she wins or not.

Having said that she says that she does not expect to beat Cristina who is obviously the stronger competitor of the two but she is thankful that she is sitting there with her and not with anyone else.

Jeff says its time to vote.

Jeff thanks the girls for their comments and then reminds them of the rules of the final tribal council. He tells them that usually you don't want to see your name written down, but today you do...

First up to vote is Bailey, we don't see who she votes for, but she comments saying 'You are a fierce competitor and for that I admire you and you have my vote'.

Next, we see Alex then Addy go vote. Followed by Derek. He proudly holds up Meredith's name he says 'Good Luck Baby'.

George goes up to vote next, we hear what he has to say but not who it is directed to... 'Even though you did some bad things to people, I still believed you played this game with as much integrity that anyone could. You are very deserving and I hope you win.'

George sits down and Callie goes up, we don't see who she votes for.

Last but not least is Izzie. She simply holds up Cristina's name and says 'As promised'.

Izzie sits down and Jeff goes to get the urn. He comes back and announces to the group that he will see them back in the States where the votes and the winner of Survivor Grey's will be announced...

Back in the states the girls wait nervously on the stage at the reconstructed tribal council. They both look just gorgeous all cleaned up and in nice clothes for a change.

Jeff gets off the helicopter on the roof of the building carrying the urn containing the votes... He carries it into the studio and onto the stage. Everyone is cheering. 

Jeff asks the girls if they are ready for the votes to be read. Cristina says they have been ready for six weeks!

As Jeff starts to read the votes Cristina grabs Meredith's hand. She laughs and says 'I thought you weren't touchy feely Cristina?' Cristina replies with 'It's not a hug; don't get excited it's just too much tension for me to take on my own.'

Jeff laughs and then reads the votes

Cristina  
Meredith  
Cristina  
Meredith  
Cristina  
Meredith

the girls look at each other in nervous excitement.

Jeff announces, the winner of Survivor Grey's is CRISTINA!

Everyone starts to cheer as Meredith jumps up and gives Cristina a huge hug. She doesn't seem to mind as she is holding her hand to her mouth and can hardly believe it herself.

All the other survivors come on stage and congratulate her, before settling down in their places on the stage for the reunion.

The reunion show starts with Jeff welcoming the survivors and the studio audience. The first topic up for discussion is of course Cristina winning. Jeff asks her how it felt when she saw her name on that last piece of paper. She tells him that her first feeling was elation and then she went kind of numb until Meredith gave her a hug and woke her up a bit. She adds that deep down she kind of knew that she would win though, so it was just nice to see it happen.

Jeff then asks the jury who actually voted for Cristina. Izzie does (which the audience knew already); Bailey sticks her hand up along with Callie and Addison. Jeff laughs, because it seems that all the girls

have voted for Cristina leaving Derek, George and Alex - all the boys voting for Meredith... Jeff asks the group why do they think it happened like this.

Bailey answers by saying 'Well Jeff, Cristina didn't put any of the girls out of place... Meredith was the one flirting with the guys and who had the boys attention so she stuck in their minds... I'm saying it is a bad thing, that's just what happened.'

Cristina pipes in saying that because she is so head string and independent she puts most men off, not all, but most.

Jeff announces the first ad break not before saying to Cristina that 'We will get to your new romance, don't you worry'.

After the ad break Jeff begins by saying that this was the season of survivor for romances. He says there was more sex had on that island than at the playboy mansion.

Everyone laughs, Meredith glances sideways at Derek, who winks at her.

Jeff asks Derek and Meredith how everything is going now they are off the island. Derek begins by saying that still believes that the best thing that happened in the game was his relationship with Meredith. She agrees and says that their relationship is still going strong and that she suspects it will for a good long time.

Jeff then asks Meredith about Mark. Mark perks up at the sound of his name and comments- 'Yeah she's a fickle fickle girl that one.'

Addison pipes up with 'yeah from the Man Whore over here.'

Everyone laughs again. Meredith comments that Mark was really just someone she liked who was a good comfort out on the island. They flirted, but there wasn't anything there. Mark agrees.

Which brings Jeff to the subject of Addison, Alex and Mark. He asks Addy if she is dating either of them. Addy says that she and Alex have gone on a few dates, but nothing serious has happened yet.

As they go to another ad break Jeff says that there is more in the romance department coming up, including a new romance between two people who didn't even meet on the island!

In the next segment Jeff brings up the other two romances that formed on and off the island.

He first asks George whether he and Callie are still together and happy. George replies telling Jeff and the audience that they are most definitely still together and very happy and in fact…. They just got hitched in Vegas! Jeff congratulates the pair as the audience gives them a huge round of applause.

Jeff then turns his attention to the most unlikely pair to come out of this year's survivor. He explains that two contestants who didn't even meet on the island have gotten together and found love. He asks Cristina to tell the world who her man is. Cristina being herself hates this attention on her love life but she obliges as she knows the public wants to know…. She says 'Burke'. And the audience screams to complete and utter shock!

Jeff asks Burke what attracted him to Cristina because they seem too similar... He simply says that she intrigued him, trying to stay coy about the whole relationship. After more probing from Jeff and him getting no response, he asks Cristina to just tell him if she is happy and she nods….

After the ad break Jeff brings up the subject of fights on the island. He says he has never before had to pull two people aside and give them a warning. Everyone laughs. Jeff asks Mark and Alex about that fight and why they were so fired up that they completely forgot about the challenge.

Alex laughs it off saying that they were just blowing off steam, but that at the time he was so annoyed at Mark for treating women the way he did, first with Meredith and then with Addy that it just enraged him and kicking his ass was all he could think of. Jeff asks Mark why he jumped ship from Meredith to Addison so quickly. Mark says that with Meredith it was just a game, but that he really liked Addison, and when he sees something he likes he has to go after it.

Jeff then asks Derek and Finn what happened with them. Particularly addressing Derek, he asks why he didn't include Finn in the challenge. Derek smiles and says 'strategy', Finn just laughs ands says 'we just rub each other the wrong way that's all.'

This brings Jeff to the subject of Meredith and her betrayal of Izzie. They show a short series of clips illustrating how it came about and ending with the shot of Meredith retching in the bushes having just lied to Izzie's face. Jeff asks Izzie where things stand between them now. Izzie says that after watching the show she came to a better understanding of where Meredith stood, and she realized that she would have done the exact same thing in that situation. Everything is fine between them now and they are back to being good friends again.

Jeff goes to an ad break saying that when they return they will talk about those who left the island first and in particular the status of Denny Duquette.

Jeff explains this next part of the reunion is to take a chance to catch up with those survivors who left the show early.

Jeff asks the Chief how it felt being voted off first. He says that he kind of expected it, considering he was the oldest on his tribe by far. He is then asked what his life has been like since his 3 days on the island. He says that it has been pretty uneventful. He's gone back to his old job and apart form a few people coming up to him on the street saying 'You're the guy from Survivor', nothing has changed that much.

Next, Jeff asks Olivia how her life has changed. She said that even though she had less then a week on the island, her time has brought her many opportunities. She been speaking in front of groups about eating disorders, something very close to her heart, and she says that she has also been doing a lot of charity work.

Sydney pipes in next saying that despite her trying to get into the show business she hasn't had any offers yet, but she won't give up! Jeff says while we are on the subject of show business he feels that he should show everyone a picture... (He holds up a Calvin Klein underwear ad featuring Mark) The audience whistles with appreciation, while Addison adds

'See, he is a man whore!' Mark just smile and shrugs.

Jeff then addresses Denny, asking him how he is doing. Denny explains that he isn't doing to well... He is in need of a new heart and that it took a lot of convincing of the doctors to get him to show tonight. He goes on to say that being on Survivor was a life long dream of his, and that he wouldn't have done anything differently. He says that he is so thankful to the other producers of the show, the other survivors and the general public for all their kind thoughts and prayers.

Jeff wishes Denny all the best and he then informs the audience of how they can become an organ donor to help save somebody else's life...

After the ad break Jeff shows the clip of the show where the relatives came to visit. He mentions that there was much speculation among the survivors about why Meredith did not have anyone show up. He asks Meredith why she chose not to tell anyone about her mother.

'She asked me not to' Meredith says. 'When she got sick she asked me not to tell anyone about it. So it had become a habit and it wasn't something that I wanted to bring into the game anyway.'

Jeff points out that she did in fact end up telling a few people and asks why she chose those few to tell. Meredith says that often it's easier to tell people up straight than to put up with questions and comments that she could otherwise avoid. Besides she told Derek and Cristina mainly because they were in her alliance and she felt it was important to explain to them why she had no family, but also because of the comfort that they gave her on the island. And she told George because he had invited her on the reward and allowed him to share his family with her, he deserved to be told.

Jeff asks why she chose to reveal it at the final tribal council. He asks if it was strategy. Meredith looks quite shocked at this question and says 'of course not. I was asked what I was going to do with the money, so I told them.'

Jeff asks how her mother is doing and if the money could have helped improve her situation. Meredith says that her mother died recently of heart complications, but that she still plans to do as much work to help improve the lives of Alzheimer's patients as she can. She says the money would have been a big help, but that there are many other ways to raise money. Jeff wishes her luck and says they are all sorry for her loss. Cristina interrupts at this point and says that she has decided to donate 200 000 dollars to Alzheimer's research in Meredith's name.

'Seriously?' Meredith says.

'Seriously.' Cristina replies. 'But don't think we're going to hug now or anything.'

Jeff says that this brings the show to a close as they have run out of time. He thanks all the survivors for coming and once again congratulates Cristina the sole survivor!

The end.


End file.
